


夜空之下

by daomo7



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Mr. Nobody (2009)
Genre: M/M, affleto, 后续暗示蝙蝠侠漫画N52走向, 演员角色衍生拉郎
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daomo7/pseuds/daomo7
Summary: 你做出的每一选择都有可能导致不同的结果。有时他追上了火车，有时没有；有时他戴上了红头罩，有时没有。
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/ Nemo Nobody, Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 1





	夜空之下

**Author's Note:**

> 开头的对话梗源《爱丽丝梦游仙境2：镜中奇遇》（借机安利这部电影及前作）

标题：夜空之下  
原作：BVS+无姓之人+N52  
作者：道莫小七  
配对：布鲁斯/尼莫（隐蝠丑）  
等级：NC-17  
摘要：你做出的每一选择都有可能导致不同的结果。有时他追上了火车，有时没有；有时他戴上了红头罩，有时没有。  
警告：演员角色衍生拉郎；Affleto  
注释：开头的对话梗源《爱丽丝梦游仙境2：镜中奇遇》（借机安利这部电影及前作）  
备注：写于2017年10月31日晚

“我们曾经见过吗？”

“当然……不过那时候你要比现在再老一点，而我还年轻。”

“等我老一点，等你年轻一点，我们就第一次见面了？”

“是的。我也知道这听起来很奇怪。”

其实一点都不奇怪。尼莫想，我只是来错了另一个时空。

在某个时空里，甚至某几个时空里，他们彼此争斗，有时他是为了正义与他为敌，但更多的时候情况正好反过来；而在极少数的时空里，他们是彼此毫无牵连的陌生人，最大的联系不过街头拐角的擦肩而过；在更少的时空里，他们共坐在一片夜空下，分享着一张长椅，气氛平静又安宁。

流浪汉的大衣难免带着许久未洗的邋遢污渍与酸臭，但两人毫不介意。甚至这个韦恩家的唯一继承人，现在比他还要更像是个homeless了。

尼莫躺在自己解下的大衣上，本来体质就有些畏寒的他在夜间的冷空气刮过裸露出的皮肤时本能蜷缩，但下一刻，他细瘦的小腿被抓住分开，大腿内侧的空间被迫挤让给了另一个人。

对方的个头比他要高得多，理所应当地，体积也比他要大一圈。但他的体温也很热。尼莫驯服似的咕哝一声，伸手攀住了对方的脖颈，像是小女孩搂住了她的玩具熊先生。

即使这具理应扮演守护孩子梦境的骑士正用阴茎抵着这个面容如女孩般姣好的男人的下身，并且试探着刺入紧致的肠道，引起对方带着颤音的喘息。

“布鲁斯？”

这声疑问包含着某种不明的情绪，仿佛在试图确认他是谁，亦或者只是单纯呼唤他的名字。

对方没有应答。包括这次的性事也没有过多的温存，动作不至于粗暴到弄伤他——布鲁斯是个好床伴，至少此刻的他对现在的他是——，但也明显可以感觉到他并非完全心在此处，就像他的灵魂已经逐渐死去了一点点。

We're going to little die when we say goodbye, shall we？

“我总有种预感，”结束后布鲁斯对他说，“有一天，当我再来这里，你已经不再出现在长椅上。甚至更糟，你不会再出现。”

啊，他意识到了分别将至。尼莫缓慢眨着眼睛，望着面前的星空微笑。

“我会以一朵玫瑰提醒你。”他温柔承诺，“是我最喜欢的颜色。”

END


End file.
